codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
William Dunbar/Gallery: Season 3
>> More images of William in Season 2 Earth William 072.jpg|Asking Yumi if she has a nice vacation in Straight to Heart. William 077.jpg|Walking through the park. William 091.jpg|Concerned. William 092.jpg|About to attack a possessed Mrs. Hertz in Lyoko Minus One. William 093.jpg|Armed with only a wooden weapon. William 094.jpg|Facing off with Mrs. Hertz. William 095.jpg|Mrs. Hertz stops him easily. William 096.jpg|Awaken in detention, pretty sure it was a nightmare. William 097.jpg|William in Italian class. William 098.jpg|Confused when Yumi says William is sick to the teacher. William 099.jpg|William tried to impress Yumi in Tidal Wave. Aelita 152.jpg|William is ready for the test, this time for sure! Image W.jpg|Dashes with his skateboard right into Yumi! William 073.jpg|Looking at her. William 074.jpg|Talking with Yumi. William 075.jpg|Holding his skateboard over his shoulder. William 076.jpg|Wanting to kiss Yumi. Image w1.jpg|Asking Yumi about that night. Nosy 2.jpg|Spying on Odd and Ulrich. Nosy 3.jpg|Following them in sewer. Nosy 4.jpg|Spying on them in the factory. William 080.jpg|Listening in on Jeremie and Aelita. Nosy 5.jpg|While they entering the elevator. Nosy 6.jpg|He caught them red-handed. William 082.jpg|Warning Yumi of X.A.N.A.'s attack... in public! William 083.jpg|He already knows her secret. tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo3_1280.jpg|Trying to stop the bomb. William 087.jpg|Upset that he can't join the team. William 088.jpg|Leaving the Lab. William 100.jpg|Talking to a teacher. William 102.jpg|Seems angry. William 103.jpg|Having a conversation with Yumi in Double Trouble. William 104.jpg|Working in the photo lab... William 106.jpg|...alone because Yumi is going elsewhere. William 107.jpg|Mimicking Yumi's voice so Jim doesn't get suspicious. William 108.jpg|Working on the photos. William 109.jpg|He's surprised when Jim comes barging in! William 110.jpg|Talking about his dreams. William 023.jpg William 027.jpg|Just before entering the scanner. William 028.jpg|Being scanned.. Dernier round 017.jpg|He emerges from the scanner, officially now a Lyoko Warrior. William 030.jpg|William is ready to fight X.A.N.A. and his monsters. William 031.jpg|''"I'm not the kind of guy who like to steal the show."'' tumblr_m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo8_250.jpg|William in the lab. William 212.jpg|Being virtualized! Virtual - Final Round William23.jpg|Appearance. williamcard3.png|William's ID Card. William and Aelita land in the Arena image 1.png|Landing with Aelita in Arena. tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4 r1 250.png|William checking out his Zweihänder. tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo10 1280.jpg|William looking at Aelita, who doesn't have any weapon. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo2 1280.jpg|''"Ok, ok sorry. So.. Where are the monsters?"'' Dernier round 201.jpg|Almost getting crushed. Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso1 r1 1280.jpg|First encounter with Creepers. Williamlyoko.jpg|Happy to meet the monsters. tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso2 1280.png|He tells Aelita to go to the Key, while he'll take care of the Creepers. Dernier round 206.jpg|Picking up his Zweihänder after dropping it. Dernier round 218.jpg|Sliced through one Creeper. William wants More Creppers.png|Satisfied. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|William slicing through more Creepers! William 045.jpg|"WOW, I can't believe it! I am the man!" William saying after slicing Creepers. tumblr m0eckmXlRk1qjtcmlo8 1280.png|He meets.. XANA 493.jpg|..[[Scyphozoa|''"Some sort of jellyfish?"]] William is about to be attacked by the Scyphozoa.png|William is about to be attacked by the Scyphozoa. William being possessed in Final Round image 1.png|The Factory Interface shows William being attacked by the Scyphozoa. XANA-William.png|The X.A.N.A. symbol in his eyes. 327xb3.jpg|William about to attack the Core of Lyoko. Dernier round 338.jpg|About to throw his Zweihänder. William Throws the Zweihander.png|William throws the Zweihänder. William Looks at the Gang.png|William looking at Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. William Walking towards his Zweihander.png|Walking to pick up his Zweihänder. Dernier round 350.jpg|Ready to fight them. William Looking at Ulrich.png|William looking at Ulrich. William Looks at Yumi Odd going to protect to the Core of Lyoko.png|William looks at Odd and Yumi when they go to protect the core. tumblr m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1 400.jpg|About to fire Energy Disc from his Zweihänder. William 062.jpg|William devirtualizes Ulrich. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 1.png|Using Super-sprint to sneak behind Yumi. Final Round Williams Supersprint image 2.png|About to attack Yumi. Dernier round 370.jpg|William about to levitate to the core. Dernier round 371.jpg|Using his levitation ability. Dernier round 372.jpg|Going to destroy the Core of Lyoko. Dernier round 373.jpg|About to stab the Core of Lyoko. Dernier round 375.jpg|William getting destroyed along with Lyoko. Xanapossessedwilliam.jpg|William is now X.A.N.A.'s right hand. '>> More images of William in Season 4''' Category:William Category:Season 3 Category:Gallery